Finding Hinata Hyuuga
by KiSaurousRex
Summary: Eight Year old Sasuke Uchiha nodded,tears streaming down his face."You WILL protect Hinata Hyuuga." Mikoto said, with a tight smile. "It was my job, But I'm done with this world." And that was the last of Mikoto Uchiha. Now 17, Sasuke's looking.
1. Proulouge

Finding Hinata Hyuuga.

Disclaimer!! : I do not own.. Sorry everyone.. ^.^;

Prologue: Find Her

Sasuke Uchiha. (Age 7)

He ran to the kitchen. Desperate to find what he was searching for. His prize.. His baby.. His only true love. Roma Tomatoes. (Yummeh!) Delicious tomatoes, his only weakness. (Besides baths!)

He heard a thump upstairs and shrugged it off, thinking it was his nii-san jumping.. But his nii-sam didn't jump..(??) Another thump..

Maybe Otousan or something.. He found his prize and chomped on it relentlessly. Leaving no evidence behind he ran back upstairs.

He found his mother sitting on the plush leather couch she bought. It was an ugly barf green but she loved it. She had the most charming smile on her face. Almost like an angel. The only thing off was the retched black pistol in her hand.

Unconsciously he took a step back; thus running into a wall. "Sasuke baby, don't be afraid. Im not crazy."

She stood up and grinned. This time it was twisted and evil, not angelic. And it terrified him to no end. "Im not crazy.." She repeated.

She tugged at her hair and chunks of beautiful navy fell out, her dark eyes became large as she let a full blown maniacal grin break out. "Im NOT CRAZYY!!" She stomped and laughed and chuckled for almost half an hour, repeating that one line over and over.

She eventually calmed down and sat back down. "Ya' know.. I've always wanted to die on this couch...." She said, looking at the floor.

"Now I'll be with Hikari and my mother.." Sasuke wanted so badly to speak 'Who's Hikari?' but his throat wouldn't allow him. "One thing you have to promise me."

He nodded, tears streaming down his face. "You WILL protect Hinata Hyuuga.." Grim smile "It was my job"

She laughed again throwing her head back "But im done with his world."

And with those words she clutched the pistol to her temple and pulled the trigger. A look of horror crossed her face, then she fell limp , a pool of her blood covering her.

And that was the last of Mikoto Uchiha, She brought Fukgaku Uchiha with her earlier and clipped Itachi Uchiha in the arm.

Thankies.. R and R!!


	2. Chapter 1: Beggining

DisClaimmmmmmeerr!: I don't own. Gomen!

Chapter one start:

Sasuke Uchiha

He shuddered at the memory.

Even after 10 years it seemed to follow him like a ghost. 'Hinata hyuuga' He thought. 'Just who the hell are you, and why did my mother want me to see you?' Sighing he left his one bedroom apartment to school; Konoha High.

Hinata Hyuuga:

She blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Short pleated black skirt, Tight-ish long sleeve black button up shirt, Blood red tie , loose white socks complete with black shiny shoes. Her long indigo hair brushed against her curvy hips.

"Why does Okaa-san even bother? Im not going to do her any justice." her cute face was pulled into a frown.

"HINATA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Hinatas' very pissed of mother screamed.

Sighing Hinata trudged down stairs. Her mother was sitting on her seat, an enraged look on her face.

"Explain this!" She shrieked, clutching a college acceptance letter in her hand. "You SAID you would stay and help me!" Hinatas mothers usually clean black bob was now messy and frizzed.

Hinata bowed. A stutter creeping into her voice. "G-gomene o-okaa. I-i just w-want to b-be a w-writer.. You know this.." A sharp slap was directed to her cheek. Searing pain exploded as her mother screeched.

"YOU LYING SLUT!" another slap "You will stay here! You will help me with this house! You. Will. Be. My. Slave!" She clenched her teeth as she slapped her again. Huffing Ms. Hyuuga stormed out of the room shreading the paper as she went, Leaving Hinata as a crying mess on the floor.

What a nice great way to begin her new school life at Konoha High.

Sasuke P.o.v

"TEMMMEEE!" Damn it dumb ass dobe.

"Teme! Did ja know we're getting a new chick?" Murmurs erupted around me. Some said 'no way' some were disbelieving.

"Her names SO pretty. Its Hinata Hyuuga!"

That moment is when my world Crashed and I – Sasuke Uchiha- did the unthinkable.

I. Fainted. Like. A. Bitch.

AN: I know I know! I havent updated in forever! But I really love my ideas for this story. So I hope you'll stick with me... Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry! AHHH I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while.. (More like forever) but it's my new years resolution to update! : D

Mkay, here we go!

Sasuke Uchiha:

I knew where I was when I woke up, I wasn't the stupid cliché people who didn't know where they were when they awoke, and I was in the Hospital clinic at my school.

"Teme! Why'd you faint like a bitch? Hahahaha! I NEVER knew you; the ALMIGHTY Uchiha would faint."

What great friends I had. As I resisted the urge to punch his face in I asked

" Dobe, who did you say was new?"

The idiot looked puzzled for a second, then grinned

"Hinata Hyuuga! She's a hot piece of ass!"

Hinata Hyuuga:

Looking around I knew I was out of place. A lot of famous faces, supermodels, teen singers and actors, popular pop band girls, and dance-hit guys were all over the place.

I was just a lowly commoner around these people. I didn't have a cent to my name; my mother wouldn't allow me to pursue anything, for I had to help her forever.

Letting out a deep sigh I groaned a small ugh and went about looking for the office.

Several minutes later I wound up at a big building, on the front it had in giant plaster letters the words "Main Building, Office right, Rooms left."

I knew this was going to suck, but what else could I do but just take it? That's all ive known and done my life; shut up and take it.

Sasuke Uchiha:

I knew my mind just blanked.

"Hinata?, are you sure?"

I knew Naruto was a bit puzzled, I never showed any interest to anybody, now it was a shocker.

"…yeah.."

Silence.

No more than three seconds later I bolted out of the hospital wing. Running to the front office, I knew I could get information there.

Hinata Hyuuga:

I didn't want to enter….I was too scared.. I was only a scholarship student… I applied and forged my mom's signature, would they know? Would I get kicked out?

I couldn't BE anything without this school.. I couldn't be a good writer and get to a successful college without this school on my record.

I couldn't breathe, anxiety was kicking in full force, my throat tightened and my chest heaved a tid. I couldn't feel the floor beneath me, I couldn't hear the birds chirping, or the trees rustling from the wind.

All I could hear was my heart pounding ridiculously.

In the mist of my thoughts I felt a warm, hard chest collide with mine, and we both went tumbling

Kisaurous: Sooo,, I know its short xD ill work on lengthening it? :S

Have fun reading, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting the other

Uhmm, not much to say.. But enjoy

Hinata hyuuga:

All I felt was warmth, and then a thump of sorts.

My head collided with a fleshy feeling concrete. I could hear huffs and breathing noises underneath me…..

Wait

Concrete

Doesn't

BREATHE!

My eyes widened and I freaked, my arms tried to push me up and my legs tried to move. I was frozen. I didn't know how, or why, all I felt were warm confinements.

"Hm, you couldn't possibly be Hinata hyuuga. Right?"

My breath hitched at the sound of that voice, so smooth. So…. Melodious, it sounded so deep and. sexy

Remembering his question/statement I blushed.

"A-a, y-yes im H-hinata H-h-hyuuga.. M-may I a-ask how you know m-my n-name?"

I got up, shaking a tid, and brushed my shirt and blouse down, extending a hand down to him I realized he was already up, looking spic and span.

He smirked, but I noticed a bit of emotion in his eyes. Was that amusement or surprise? I couldn't tell.

"Hmm.. Sasuke Uchiha. " He smirked, He looked me up and down, then at the building we crashed in front of.

"You heading in?" he gestured to the building with a quip of his head and I nodded; my face flushing an embarrassing pink.

This guy was so strange…He avoided my question, whilst I answered his. He looked as if he wasn't even fazed by the crash..And he just looked so damn…cool.

"You gonna come?" Sasuke was holding the door open with one hand, the other behind his back like a butler would. That's when I actually noticed his features.

While I was walking into the building I noticed how dark his hair looked, how it was pitch black with a hint of navy, how it spiked in the back like a chicken, how it looked so shiny and soft. I noticed his beautiful obeisant eyes, dark and enticing.

I knew I could look forever into them, they looked endless.

I didn't even notice that I was just about to walk into the plaster of the wall. Luckly I snapped out of my daze in time.

Sasuke Uchiha:

She. Was. Hot.

I noticed her legs were gorgeous, long and pale. Her hair was really long, down to her skinny waist. It was long, shiny, and a dark violet black. Her eyes were the most mesmerizing feature. Light lilac in the outer corners and lightly getting white all around. So unique.

She had curves in all the right places. Her waist was small but her bust was quite large; not overly gross large, the perfect size. Her hips were medium and looked pleasant to hold, and her butt was just the right size, not SUPER small, but not huge to where she could direct traffic with them.

She was perfect.

I didn't want to creep her out by staring so long, so I looked away briefly to the empty desks.

"Don't mean to burst your bubble Girly, but no ones here to help you."

She turned to me and pouted, a blush erupting on her face.

"R-really? A-aw.. I-I guesses I-ill wait u-until t-tomorrow t-to s-start s-school."

Her eyes went downcast and I would feel the sadness emerge from her.

What the hell, who's sad about not being able to start school.

'Mom' I thought. 'Who is this girl, and why is she so strange?'

Not liking the mood I spoke " I could always get the schedule from the computers myself."

Giving me a surprised look she said "w-wouldn't t-that n-not be a-allowed?"

I gave her a smirk.

" I know."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I-I wouldn't w-want y-you to get in t-trouble"

Her face flushed again and I almost laughed. Me? Get in trouble? Ridiculous.

" I believe its called being stealthy and keeping secrets"

Her face flushed again and she twittled with her fingers.

"u-um.. w-would y-you m-mind? I-I'd p-prefer t-to start s-school t-today.."

She looked to the floor her hair shielding her face.

"Hn" moving behing the desks I turned on the computer and typed in the information needed to log in. I got to the schedule page and inwardly grinned. This would be a good time to get more information on the girl like I originally planned to do before I smaked into her.

The page didn't actually ask for any personal information, but this is the only way I could get it.

"Its asking me to type in more information, so im going to need you to help me"

She gave a soft nod.

"Guardian, and whats his/her relation to you?"

" Sara Hyuuga…M-mother."

"Adress"

"U-uhmm, i-its 7-23 Kunochi drive."

No effin way.

" That's right across the street from my house." I bluntly stated, looking at her face. Her eyes widened and she gave a small smile.

"That's r-really c-cool U-uchiha-san."

"Hn, alright, heres your schedule. School starts in about an hour. So I guess you can walk around. " I hoped she woukd stay by so I could actually figure out whats so special with this girl.

Her face flushed and she shook her head. "I-I'm a b-bit nervous…c-could I m-maybe s-stick w-with y-y-you?"

Her eyes grew scared and she bowed her head.

"N-never mind, I-I wouldn't w-w-wish to impose, S-sorry." She turned to go and my hand Unconsciously snapped up to grab her upper arm. Her doe like eyes snapped to meet my dark ones.

"You can. Its not imposing. Don't worry."

Kisaurous:

Soooooooo :D Longer than before?

Its like late here and I have to get up at like 6 o-o

Oh lordy, anyways, Enjoy, thanks for reading! :D

Oh! =3= Do you guys like the switching between points of view or no? I should just stick to one? Or 3rd POV? I dunno, tell me in a review ;)


	5. Chapter 4: The time

Hey: D how was everyone's new year? (Little too late to say that. but I started this chapter on like…the 4th.) :D Mine was good :D Anyways, onto the story

Hinata stared into his deep, dark eyes.

"Y-your s-sure. I-I would hate to b-bother y-you."

Sasuke scoffed a bit and then smirked to the blushing doll.

"You wont, I want you to come. You said yourself that you're nervous. Stick with me and you will be fine."

Hinata's face grew hot again. Her mind went crazy.

'He's too nice!' she exclaimed in her head.

He smirked at her innocent blush.

"School doesn't start until about 9. Now its almost 8."

Her smile went to a slight frown and he raised an eyebrow.

"S-sorry. I-I d-didn't k-know."

Wait

'Why is she apologizing?' Sasuke thought.

"Hey," He started gripping her chin to make her light eyes stare into his dark ones.

"Don't apologize for thinks that you have no control over."

Her face went scarlet, and because she couldn't move, here eyes went down cast.

"S-sorry"

He groaned an audible groan and just shook his head when she looked even more apologetic.

"Whatever. Right now we can just hang."

'I'm being a nuicence; I do nothing but cause problems. I know it.' The indigo haired beauty thought, frowning.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice him dragging her around to the outside.

A sharp yell broke her out of her trance.

"TEME!"

Hinata sharply turned to the voice. Her bright eyes met bright blue eyes and she blushed.

This guy was hot! Stunning blue eyes, cute blonde hair spiked up out of his face. Lightly tanned skin; In comparison to hers, he looked dark!

He had strange fox like marking on his face, she lightly wondered if it was a birthmark.

Sasuke noticed her blush and almost scowled.

'No no no. I'm not about to be jealous of my friend. All I had to do was look for her, find her, and that's it. That's all mother asked me to do' He thought, frowning slightly.

"Teme! Don't ignore me! After you faint like a bitch, you go RUN OFF and leave me! You suck!"

The indigo woman next to the stoic teme thwarted Naruto's attention.

"U-um, d-don't be m-mad at him. H-he w-was helping m-me w-with the s-schedule."

Naruto's left blonde brow rose in amusement at Sasuke.

"So.. Teme.. When did you decide to help the needy and the beautiful?"

Hinata's face flushed a bright red hue.

"U-uhm.. I-im not b-beautiful" She piped in, ignoring the guys looks.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked worried a bit.

'Where's her self confidence?' Naruto thought.

'I'll change that self confidence in no time.' Sasuke grinned.

They both ignored her previous statement and looked at each other.

"Shut. Up. Dobe."

Naruto shrugged and sent a mock bow to the blushing girl.

"Ello Madame! The names' Naruto Uzumaki! Might I ask yours my beautiful lady?"

Again, as if on cue, her face flamed up. "U-uhmm, I-I'm Hinata H-hyuuga. P-pleased to meet you.."

She matched his mock bow with an actual formal one. While she was lowered Naruto gave his amigo a fierce look.

'DUDEEE! THE hinata?' He mouthed to his friend quickly. Sasuke nodded and Naruto gave a thumbs up.

Hinata looked puzzled, but assumed it was a man thing and quickly let it go.

"So, Dobe. She's going to be with me all day. Don't scare her."

The blonde gave a smirk. "Me? Scare? Never!"

Hinata looked back and forth between each boy. Giving a worried look to Sasuke.

His large hand clasped over hers in a calming matter.

"He's hardly scary," The raven whispered to the Hyuuga.

She nodded slowly, and then noticed their clasped hands. She felt safe. Secure. Like he was a cloak she could be safe in, but she also felt weird.

Too..bubbly in her stomach. Her face felt hot and her heart pounded a bit too hard, she could feel it in her wrist. She hoped to god he couldn't feel it too.

'What's wrong with me? I just met him, am I allergic to his lotion or cologne or something?'

Sasuke noticed her faint blush and smirked. 'Probably about the hands.'

He liked holding her hand. It was so tiny and fragile compared to his. It was slender and warm, something that he missed.

It felt weird though, He felt like she was only his; which isn't the case. (AN: YETT!) He felt as if he needed her. He felt her heartbeat in her palm, maybe she liked it too?

Naruto stood behind the standing duo, smiling. Teme needed to find love. 'I'm glad he found it before death'

The duo started walking forward, still hand in hand. They talked about the school, its layout and the teachers, with Naruto giving his input in everyone in a while. Which was a shocker, considering he's such a blabbermouth.

They walked around the campus, talking and chatting. Hinata would ask small questions like "A-are the s-students n-nice?" and "W-why are t-the u-uniforms s-so short?".

Naruto would reply with retarded answers like "Yeah, only if you show a little leg" and "Cause the guys here appreciate a nice view" And then Sasuke would slap him over the head and squeeze Hinata's hand reassuringly.

Eventually they ended up at the empty field in the back, Naruto excused himself to hang out with friends before the bell rang (in like 30 minutes) So Hinata and Sasuke were all alone, still holding hands.

He led her to the far left corner and sat them both down.

Hinata felt extremely guilty for forcing him to avoid his friends because of her.

"I-im sorry S-sasuke. I-I know you'd r-rather be with y-your f-friends.."

Her head drooped downcast and he frowned.

"If I minded, I would've ditched you a while ago. Obviously I don't give a shit."

She winced at his harsh tone and bowed, kneeling. "I-im sorry."

He tapped her on the back of her head (she's still bowing) and raised her chin to have their eyes meet.

"Don't apologize, Its fine. My friends are all nitwits anyway and my fangirls would attack me. Here with you is a lot better."

Hinata was confused, utterly confused. "W-why w-would you want to s-stay with me?"

He just stared at her. He was a bit upset. She couldn't see that she was nice? Beautiful?

She was nervous like a pianist before a big performance when he stared at her.

"U-uh-"

"You're nice. And you haven't fawned all over me; you apologize way too much though. Why are you so down on yourself?"

"Its all I've ever known. "

Her eyes avoided his completely.

A loud ring was heard in the distance and she got up immediately, unclasping her hand.

"T-that's the b-bell r-right?"

He nodded, slightly out of it because he was still studying her strange outburst.

"You have classes with me today, so stick with me."

Kisaurous: sooo.. I'm finally done with this chapter. And I have the next few already in my head.. So I know what to type.. It'll be easier

Uhm.. Review? They are the fuel that FEEDS my fingers to TYPE FASTER! FEED THE FINGERRRSS! xD

Enjoy x]


	6. Chapter 5: The day

So uhm.. I know its been like... MONTHS. And you can go ahead and flame me. I deserve it DX I'm really sorry. There's gonna be a a AN at the end of the chapter (which is gonna be not super short I hope. cause you guys deserve it! :D )

Hinata:

We walked down the halls, our shoulders occasionally brushing each others. He would send a slight smile down to me, and I would (awkwardly) smile back, Then abruptly look down.. probably blushing.

"Heres our class." Black eyes glanced at me. "The teachers name is Kakashi , just call him Kakashi-Sensei. He hates being called by his last name."

I nodded – most likely out of nervousness then actual understanding then asked. " How many people do you know in this class?"

He let out a sly grin and opened the door. "You'll see."

Sasuke:

"SASUKE KUN!"

I could almost laugh at Hinata's expression when she saw my fans flock to me. There was about 25 of them, all dressed similarly. Short skirts, rolled up even shorter, the dress shirt un buttoned to their mostly non existent chest, thigh high net stockings, and super high heels. Their makeup usually consisted of thick, dark eyeliner and bright eyeshadow colors, with matching lipstick.

It generally was appalling, but today I just wanted to crack up.

" see what I mean?" I said, leaning into Hinata's small frame. "I'm pretty well known. Uchiha's generally are."

She gave me a look of apology, and I was taken aback. Did she feel sorry for me?

Hinata:

After a while, Sasuke waved off the girls and took me to his seat, I automaticly sat next to him, pulling my bag to my lap to protect me.

"U-u-uhm.. S-sasuke? W-w-wheres the teacher?" He shot me a look of amusement. Why was he always amused, I mean, what was so weird about me?

" Late. He's always late."

I just nodded, resuming my fiddling of my fingers. It was a nervous habit i've always had. It started after the first time Okaa-san hit me. I remember it like it was yesterday..

-Flashback-

_"HINATA!" Mother yelled. She stormed up to my room. I sat there playing with my dollhouse. My eyes widened in fear when she stormed in. _

_ "You are eight years old! And I asked you to CLEAN up the kitchen and make snacks for my VERY important meeting after school! Orochimaru-sama is coming over to speak about your future! GET DOWN AND CLEAN IT NOW!"_

_ She pulled me by my (then) short hair. Her hands grasped tightly and twisted it at the roots, making me cry out in pain. I didn't understand, I did clean. I did! _

_ "Mama! Oww! Stop!" Tears rand own my baby cheeks, my eyebrows scrunched up in pain. _

_ "See to it that this place is SPOTLESS!" Then there was a smack to my chest._

_ Kick to my side._

_ Punch in my jaw._

_ Then a slap to the face._

_ All I could remember was crying and cleaning at the same time. I tidied up the area, and mopped four times. After I was done, Mama gave me a nasty look and told me to stay in my room._

_ Even now, I never understood why._

End flashback.

Sasuke:

"Hinata?" She looked so far off, a pained look on her face.

I tried again. "Hinata? Are you okay?" She seemed to snap out of it for a moment. Looking at me.

"I-im sorry, I d-d-didn't mean to do that. J-just a thought train"

She gave me a small, totally fake smile. But I let it drop. I didn't want to force her into anything. I still had to figure out why my late mother needed me to protect this girl. She spaced out, was clumsy, seemed depressed most of the time, but she was amusing, and really cute.. The curiosity was really starting to ebb away at me.

Hinata:

Class whizzed by fast, so did the other classes too. The school went by fairly quickly, Sasuke introduced me to most of his friends, who seemed fairly surprised at his actions.

I met Ino Yamanaka, she was blonde and blue eyed, and really energetic, who dated Shikamaru Nara, who was black haired (which he tended to put in a ponytail) and dark eyed, and super lazy. They fought over petty things, but always made up quickly.

I also saw Naruto again, He talked about his girlfriend who apparently was home sick with the flu.

It was now around 4'o clock, and school winded down, letting everybody out and go home to their nice warm bedrooms.

I personally dreaded this time. I never wanted to return home. Returning home meant cleaning and having to hide in my room whilst my mom held secret meetings with this "Orochimaru" man.

Home was awkward, Home was abusive. Home sucked in general.

I said good-bye to everyone, and rejected Sasuke's offer to drive me home. I didn't need him to see and judge my small house. It was in the run down part of town, and I was embarrassed of it.

Quickly I made it home, and opened the door to my personal hell.

Kisaurousrex: So :) hows it? Review me please? I love feedback, PM me some ideas? I dunno.

OH! I would like to make an OC for Naruto's girl friend. So review this chapter with a character (one you made up hopefully :D ) And ill choose which one I want. Lol

Please include

Name of character:

Description (like how the character looks like.)

Personality:

Your characters favorite kind of music and bands:

family background:

and any random things that is unique to your character! :)

Have fun guys! :) I look forward to reading the reviews on your characters!


End file.
